ONCE ENGAGED MADDY & REYNOLDS 2
by tierra.nueva
Summary: The off-screen events in their relation from Bylaw to Now You See Me.


ONCE ENGAGED

Bylaw [Life & Death]

After some restless weeks dealing with 6ers minor skirmishes, dinosaur attacks and courtship proposals Maddy continue her medical mentorship. He didn't want to disappoint her mother, so he complete the training, at some distance of course, but he get the basic theoretical knowledge in case her help is needed in the clinic. Meanwhile, Mark continued visiting her, he keeps telling her the official story of Terra Nova, and he surprised her taking her to "The Eye" something he was sure Maddy would love. It is some sort of multimedia holographic encyclopedia that contains a compilation of all the information of their Earth. He was sure she was going to be dazzled once he sees how it works. She told his father about it and suggested him that it would be a good idea to take Zoe there too, Josh was too busy with his job in the bar, and he was never really interested in that kind of things, she preferred to spent his spare time with Sky and his friends.

All that tranquility was broken when they heard the news. Rumor has it that a soldier was missing and that it was found dead in a remote outpost. Some say it was a negligence of the man that left a door open and a dinosaur attack him from behind, however, other say something unbelievable to most of them: "He was murdered". This would be the first time a death was considered a murder in Terra Nova. But, murder by dinosaur? How do you do that? Maybe the murderer kills the man and leaves his dead body for the dinosaurs to tear it apart.

Mark left to join his buddies in the bar. He don't like Maddy to go to the bar, although her brother works there. Maybe they weren't aware of the news. Meanwhile, Maddy wait for his father to return from the outpost. When he returns after a meeting with Taylor she approached him. He confirmed to her his suspect that someone set up a plan to make the murder look like an accident. He was in a hurry, so he left with Lt. Washington. She would like to be with Mark but she decided to keep the distance and give him his space to join his buddies and mourn their loss together. She headed back home to tell her mother the bad news.

Maddy was in his room taking a nap, when she was awake by the loud voices of her parents. They were arguing about justice and what they are going to do with the murderer. Then she realized that after a short investigation they already have not only a suspect, but an admitted criminal. She leave unnoticed and leave their parents with his argument. She need to make sure Mark is fine; he didn't want him to commit a folly.

Hours later the colony was summoned to go to Taylor headquarters, the sentence for the criminal was about to be pronounced. She met Reynolds and it was clear the anger in him, he expect the man to be banished from Terra Nova. Maddy was upset, she expect a new beginning, but it seems bad habits came along with humans. Maddy couldn't resist to see the man leaving through the gates escorted by one of the soldiers. She was too sad, so he just went back home and leave Reynolds with his colleagues. Little she suspects of how that story was going to end. Jim was still investigating the crime, Josh was at the bar cleaning the mess after his father close the it, Liz was in the lab with Zoe and didn't return late after the Ankylosaurus's egg hatched.

When his father returned she was already sleeping. She thought a lot about Reynolds feeling, the argument of their parents about the justice system, how precious a live is in this new world…. As she was falling asleep she mix those thoughts with the handicapped dino fetus, his dates with Reynolds, her desire to spent some time alone with him. He was having this dream of them together in the wild, finding a baby dino, playing with him, feeling so secure with Reynolds, she didn't wanted to wake up.

She didn't suspect that soon she was going to know what a day in the wild is really about and understand Reynolds feelings for the death of his partner.

Nightfall [A day OTG]

A few weeks after the murder crisis was resolved everything was back to normal. She has been helping Zoe and his mother taking care of the fast-growing Ankylosaurus and continuing his medical mentorship. She already knew that she didn't have the gift his mother has to be a doctor, but she wanted to complete it just in case of an emergency she can help the colony. However, the research was what she likes the most. She even asks her mother to talk with Dr. Wallace to join the Science Division.

Today's the day she has been waiting for so long. She convinced Reynolds to take the day off and share together some moments alone in the wild, away from her parents' eyes. She wake up really early and have all set up for the travel. She was waiting for the rest of the family to leave to do their things. Her father was going to take Zoe to a surprise place, her mother had a surgery and Josh went to the bar. Now she will take care of her "homework".

Reynolds was outside waiting for her. He was planning to start telling Maddy about some secret stories about Terra Nova to seed the doubt in her. Taylor's sentence of banishment start making her to think if what she was told about Terra Nova was the truth. Maybe introducing the "real story" of the 6ers and Taylor's son, Lucas, to her would make her think about why Taylor didn't just eliminate them.

After a short travel in his "rover" they get to a plain. When she saw the "Flora Diem" their scientific description came to his mind and start telling it to Reynolds. Immediately she realized that they were alone in the middle of nowhere and they have no time to loose talking scientific gibberish. She turn around and thanks him for taking her to that place expecting him to give her a kiss, but he hesitated and decided it was time to eat something. After eating some snacks, telling old stories from their childhood and making jokes of themselves they were about to kiss when a rumble was heard in the distance, a ball of fire could be seen in the sky. They feel the blast and seconds later the sonic wave swept everything around. They decided it was better to head back to the colony, things might be really bad over there and every hand can be necessary.

They run as fast as they can. They get into the "rover" but Reynolds couldn't start it. He tried a few times to no avail, so he decided to check the battery. That morning he checked the vehicle to make sure everything was ok, SOP before leaving the colony. There was no doubt, the battery was discharged, and he can't understand how that happened. "…ferrous metals…", "…explosion…", "electro-magnetic pulse" … he heard Maddy's voice. He was amazed all the knowledge she have for such the young girl she was. She was correct, they were stranded in the middle of the wild, with no communication nor weapons and, the worst of all, nobody knows where they were. So they departed following the dry river bed that continues in the direction to Terra Nova.

The feelings he feel for Maddy have made reconsidered getting her involved in the 6ers issue. However, he know sooner or later she will know the truth. He was trying to concentrate in his relation with Maddy but the sounds around them return him to the reality that they were in the middle of the jungle, unarmed. Then he realized they better get camouflaged to avoid being detected by the slashers and nykos that can be near them. Although he tried to move as quickly as possible it was clear they wouldn't make it to the colony so he decided they have to climb up a tree to pass the night safe from the predators. They still wondered about what may happen in Terra Nova when the sonic wave hit it. However, the closeness in that tree made them to evaluate their precarious situation and their possibilities of survival, a good excuse for their first kiss.

After sunrise they restart the way back to Terra Nova. Both hopes that no one notice their absence, not that they really wanted to find a mess in the colony, but that will help them to pass undetected. After a good rest, and with the thought of new possibilities for their relation, they arrive to the colony just in time to join their people. Reynolds will work out an excuse for his absence. Maddy's parents didn't "smell" nothing about Maddy's whereabouts.

Proof [Apple and bugs]

It was just another day for Maddy. The colony returns to normality after the meteor incident. A few months have passed and she already completed her medical mentorship with her mother. She was playing games with Josh when her mother return from the infirmary to tell her that her scientific hero, Ken Horton, was back after 6 months in the field. She couldn't resist going to see him. Reynolds was busy with his command gathering supplies that will be delivered in a few days to an outpost located far from the colony. He also have to review the convoy protocols and the route to avoid dangerous spots where dinos use to roam or 6ers can attack. So she concluded that she can try to join Dr. Horton team, maybe initiate a scientific mentorship with him.

Since the moment she begins talking to Dr. Horton she notices something strange about him. She has doubts and wild ideas circle inside her head. However, she has no proof of nothing. Along those days she work out an explanation about Dr. Horton real identity but every test he made prove that there was nothing wrong with him. When she finally discovered the truth she have the courage to face him, she knew that Reynolds would be proud of her. Finally, when she felt hopeless, her father gets the "asparagus" message and save her from the spider mortal bite.

Later that night, another surprise for her and the family. A robbery in the infirmary was reported, a precious medicine was taken away. No one understands why or who would try to steal medicines. Josh enter with a vial of a blue liquid, it was part of the batch he stole. She gets worried about what can happen to her brother if Taylor gets to know what really happened, banishment came to his mind. He remember how Reynolds think about those who commit crimes in Terra Nova, she didn't want to know what he would feel about those who are "traitors" to the colony and help their enemies. Jim went to talk to Taylor, she was sure he will keep the family together, he will find a way, he always does. Next day started as usual, she was sure Taylor wasn't going to punish Josh, at least not in an extreme manner. She felt more confident and decided to take a walk; her steps lead her to the apple tree field. There they were, big and red, she takes one of them, deeply she desired to share it with her true love.

Vs [Truth vs fiction]

After days of preparation, Reynolds was departing to deliver the supplies; he is supposed to be out of Terra Nova for the next 4 to 5 days. There is always the possibility that a skirmish with the 6ers happened, fortunately they always limit themselves to steal the supplies, their attacks never have been lethal. Maddy woke up early to continue her scientific mentorship, however when she open her eyes he saw Zoe waiting to remind her the organization of the Harvest Festival. She was in charge of setting up the play about TN foundation, how Taylor was chosen and the mission of Terra Nova. She was so excited that forget to say good bye to Reynolds. She and her family spent the day cutting, painting and rehearsing the play.

Next day, she was at the scenario that was built for the festival, the rest of the kids join her to set up the scenography and rehearse the play all together. She would have like to be in the lab in her scientific mentorship, but her love for the little sister was the only thing above her passion for science, at least until met Reynolds. After some hours she noticed some commotion in the entrance of the colony. He heard the sounds of rovers entering, then she had the feeling that something bad happened to Reynolds. He left the kids doing their thing and run to the gate. There she saw Reynolds, he have blood in his head but looks ok. When she saw him in front of her she couldn't help it and kiss him. Her feelings for Reynolds have being getting stronger all those months, especially after their "perfect day" in the wild. His manners conquer her heart; she was not used to so much courtesy and formality, that's not the way it was in 2149. Once she gets sure that he was ok she return to the rehearsal, that night the festival begins. That was going to be a great celebration for the colony, her family and its new member, Reynolds.

Now You See Me [Declaring My Intentions]

After the recent skirmish with the 6er and the discovery of the way how the mole communicate with the outsiders Taylor established a stricter security protocol. The list of suspects has been reduced to 47, he was sure that soon his identity will be revealed. Early in the morning, Maddy took Zoe to visit "Orville", or is it "Hank" or "Boxer" or any other new name he choose for the baby Ankylosaurus. Meanwhile, she reviews her notes for the Math exam. After that she will continue the scientific mentorship for the rest of the day. Reynolds will be partnering with Jim searching for the mole. They almost catch "him", it would have being great for him to complete the job with her father, surely that would have help him to be accepted and taken more seriously by Jim. In a short break, Reynolds declared his intentions to him. Jim was aware of what they both feel; he was just a little over protective of Maddy, he believes Reynolds is a good guy.

Later Jim told him that the mole was not a guy but a gal and give him the list of the 47 suspects, many of them he know personally, some are from the 6th pilgrimage, however, he really can identify someone that rings the bell. The plan is to catch her before the 11th pilgrimage arrives.

The following days he will be very busy checking these women, he hope Maddy don't get jealous.


End file.
